Forbidden
by Face Behind The Mask
Summary: Bambi wanted a normal life. That's hard in her situation. Because she is kid sister to the leader of the Lost Boys, and David never lets her go out alone without one of them with her. What happens when she sneaks out alone and meets a new vampire in Santa Carla? What happens when she finds out he is her One? Lets just say the boys are not very happy. Mitchell/OC
1. Rules

Summary: Bambi was just trying to fit in. But that's hard for her because she is a vampire. Her older brother, David, was turned long before she was. She was never allowed to go anywhere alone, not as a 22 year old vampire, or as an 89 year old vampire. Sick and tired of her brothers orders Bambi takes things into her own hands. She sneaks out one night to explore the Boardwalk alone, that night will change her forever. Bambi meet's her one and someone is not very happy.

I own nothing except Bambi.

* * *

Bambi slowly walked up the stairs. Her make-up streaking down her face because of the tears. Another fight between Bambi and David again, he refused to let her go out alone. Without one of them that is. She was sick and tired of being watched over! If you added her human age and vampire age together she would be on this earth for one hundred and eleven years. After she walked into her room she slammed the door shut in anger. She looked out from her window seat to the illuminated Boardwalk. Bambi wiped away the tears as a knock on the door sounded.

"What?" She called, voice edging in annoyance.

Paul poked his head into the door frame giving a small smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Bambi nodded to the blonde. Paul was a happy person almost 99% of the time. His wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemingly fit his personality. But, like everyone else, Paul had flaws. Here are three of them. 1. He smoked a lot of pot. 2. He didn't care who is victims where. 3. He brings home his victims before he kills (sometimes). 4. Paul almost always told the truth. Despite his looks and personality its true. Although, he did lie the same amount he told the truth. And 5. Paul had feelings four Bambi. It was painfully obvious, but he was not her one and she was not his. That didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Aww, cheer up Bambi." Paul said walking over to her.

"What's there to cheer up about?" She asked not looking at him.

Paul sighed and nudged himself between the wall and her back. He maneuvered so she was sitting between his legs. Bambi jumped up and sat on her bed with a huff. She was in no mood for this right now.

"Bambi, you know he's only doing what's best."

Her eyes turned a sickly yellow orange color as she glared at him.

"Is what's best keeping me under watch like a mouse under a hawk? Keeping me locked up like an animal?" Bambi hissed

"That's not it."

"Than what is?"

It was a tense moment. Until David called them to come down. She shot him a glare. They all walked out to the motorcycles, Bambi climbed on the back of Marko's motorcycle. She didn't want to deal with Paul or David right now. The bikes roared to life and the head lights pierced the dark in front of them.

"Rules are rules." David said before racing off.

True enough. But, some rules are made to be broken.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is a really short chapter. So how is it? Crap? Good so far? I'd love some feed back, even though its really short.


	2. Jail Bird

A few days past when Bambi started to put her plan into action. It was a real warm night, the type of night Bambi would _love_ to go out on. But she wanted to stay. The boys had other business up in San Francisco.

"Well your not staying here alone." David said.

"I'm not being drug up to San Francisco." Bambi replied crossing her arms.

Dwayne, Paul, and Marko sat back and watched the siblings fight. They not dare interrupt or join sides.

"Paul!" Bambi suddenly shouted.

Paul turned to her, she bounded by David and into Paul. "Will you stay with me? Please?" She said giving him a slight begging puppy dog face.

Sometimes its good to have someone who likes you. Bambi never used Paul, ever. But one time couldn't hurt right?

"Fine." He said.

Inside, Bambi gave a fist pump. Outside, she smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Paul gave a huge smile and put an arm around the petite girl. David glared for a moment. "You," He said pointing to his sister, "No whining." Bambi nodded. "You," He said pointing to Paul. "No getting high." Paul nodded.

The other three left. Bambi sighed and flopped on the couch. Paul shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"You and your brother are so different."

Bambi sat up. "Tell me something I don't know."

"First of all, I'm a girl. Second, I have brown hair, I'm NICE, wanting to be free...wild child. Well not so much that last one."

"It's almost hard to believe that your related." Paul said sitting next to Bambi.

"Maybe I'm related to Justin Beiber!" She said in a horrified tone.

The two burst into laughter. Bambi walked into the kitchen and grabbed four brownies. Not regular brownies. Pot Brownies. This was all apart of her plan. Get Paul high and drunk so he'd fall asleep so she could sneak out. Grabbing two beers she walked back into the living room. Plopping down next to him she handed him a beer. He started to scoff down the brownies before she could open up her beer. They just sat around drinking. By the time Bambi had finished her second beer Paul had eaten all the brownies and had five beers. It took him two hours to fall asleep. Bambi smirked and kissed his head.

"Sweet dreams stoner-boy."

Bambi quietly snuck out of the house and ran to the Boardwalk as quickly as her legs would take her. She felt free, rebellious, and bad. It was an awesome feeling. Bambi walked around and played a few games. It wasn't as fun as she thought that it would be, then, she saw something that caught her attention. It was a sign. 'Tribute Bands! Bands honoring AC/DC, Def Leppard, Metallica, Five Finger Death Punch, White Stripes, Nirvana and many more!' She was lost at Metallica. Happily running towards where the Boardwalk concert was taking place, she was unaware that she had forgotten money.

"No money, no entry." The security guard said.

Bambi groaned as she walked away. "Damn, damn, DAMN!"

She moped around until she stared through the fence. The first band was setting up! She wouldn't have time to go home and back. There had to be another way! She growled and kicked the tree next to her. Wait...tree? She looked up at the branches, they sprawled over the fence to the other side. Smiling happily to herself she inconspicuously climbed up the tree into the branches. She jumped down from the branches onto the ground. Walking past the admissons table she took a wrist bracelet. As the band was closer and closer to being ready to play more and more people where filling in. Bambi hoped that the Surf Nazi's wouldn't show, she couldn't take them all at once, alone. People pushed and shoved her as she struggled to walk through the crowd.


	3. Its Time

This is a Mitchell/OC story and there has been no Mitchell and short chapters. I am trying to make the chapters longer and there will be Mitchell in this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Bambi was finding her way back to the front but people where being jerks and not moving. Suddenly Bambi felt her senses fly, a heavenly feeling of euphoria ran through her veins. Bambi stopped, what was happening? Bambi was frightened, yet intrigued by this feeling. After walking around she discovered that going a certain direction made the euphoric feeling. She felt it get stronger and stronger as she walked towards the right front stage area. Maybe she has eaten one of Paul's pot brownies by mistake! No, she made sure she hadn't.

"Bam-a-lam!" A voice called.

Oh no. The Surf Nazis! Vince, Lenny, Jakob, and Skitty. Even though it was only those four they could still be dangerous in a small group. They saw her all alone and vulnerable. They surrounded her like wolves to a lamb.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Vince purred stroking her arm.

Bambi jerked away and whipped around watching the four. "None of your business!" She hissed.

"Come on, don't be that way."

"Get the fuck back!"

Lenny and Vince grabbed her arms.

"RAPE! RAPE!" She screamed.

A security guard ran over and the two let go of her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked gruffly.

"No!" The four chorused.

"Yes!" Bambi said. "These four tried to sexually assault me."

The guard glared at the boys.

"Come with me." He said.

The four glared at her before following the guard. "We'll get you. There won't always be someone around to save you." Skitty hissed.

Bambi scoffed and smiled.

"I'd like to see you try."

Then, it happened. Bambi turned back towards the stage and saw...him. He was about 6'0, or 6'1, medium curly black hair, brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, black shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Everything about him just made her stop. Time seemed to stop, people disappeared, noise was blocked out. It was only Bambi and this mysterious man, nobody else. He started walking towards her, eyes locked, breath held. She stood in half fear, half anticipation. When he finally stood in front of her the noise came back and the people returned.

"Hi." Bambi said quietly.

The man cleared his throat. "Uh, hello."

He was Irish. His accent was a dead give away.

"My name is John Mitchell. But people just call me Mitchell." He said.

Mitchell gave a nervous laugh and muttered something to himself.

"I'm Bambi." She said not looking at him.

"Bambi? Like the deer?" He said with a smile.

Her heart fluttered. "Yeah, like the deer."

"It's a very interesting name."

"My mom was way out of it when she named me. My brother is the one with the normal name." She said blushing.

His focus seemed to go to something behind Bambi. "I'm sorry. I-I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said backing up.

"Bye." Bambi squeaked.

Mitchell disappeared into the crowd. Bambi felt like she was flying. Smiling, she ran her hands through her hair. That's when she saw 3 familiar faces. David, Dwayne, and Marko! They where supposed to be in San Francisco! Bambi ran out the place quickly. Her heart raced as she heard motorcycle engines come closer. Bambi ran back to the house as fast as she could. She climbed up the side of the house and slipped into her room from the window. Just as she locked the window David's voice echoed through the house.

"Paul! You fucking pot head, wake up!"

Thump. "Ouch. My head." Paul groaned.

Bambi heard nothing but mutters as she tore off her coat, shoes, and jeans. Quickly she slipped on sweat pants. She jumped and fell back on her back on her bed. "What?"

"What?" She asked.

David poked his head through the door.

"Making sure you didn't leave."

Bambi scoffed, yet smiled.

"And break the rules? Risk being punished? Now why would I do that?"

* * *

Reviews...I would LOVE reviews!


	4. Know Your Enemy

The next night Bambi couldn't wait to go to the boardwalk. It was exciting, this Mitchell guy, she wanted to know more about him. He intrigued her. She put on a black sleeveless top, jeans, and sandles. When she ran down the stairs Marko cocked an eyebrow,

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

Bambi shook her head. "No occasion. Just wanted to look nice."

She and Marko walked out to where the others where waiting by the motorcycles and mounted. Paul kept checking her out which got Bambi very annoyed, she hissed at him.

"Your pretty when you vamp out." He joked.

Bambi only rolled her eyes at him. The bikes roared as they drove down to the Boardwalk. Many people jumped out of the way and cursed in there direction. Those people would most likely be gone by tomorrow, unlike her the others, Bambi only fed upon the bad people. It still made her feel bad to take lives, but some of them deserved it. They pulled off by the railing looking out to the ocean to search for they're prey. Bambi, on the other hand, was looking for Mitchell. Her keen blue eyes searching for any sort of familiarity. But as the minutes ticked on she could not find him, so she gave up and started looking for her own victim.

"Locked on target." She muttered walking out into the crowd.

She had seen the man around before. He was always standing around on corners making switches with people. Bambi suspected that he was either a pimp or a drug dealer. Either way, he had been taken to jail on many accounts of abuse. Purposely bumping into him, she lured him down onto the beach under the pier. It was dark to the mortal mans eyes, but Bambi wasted no time jumping forwards to cover his mouth before biting into his neck. He clawed at her, in turn, she tore out his throat. When she was done she burned the body and washed off her face. She walked back to the boys and perched on the railing like a lazed cat.

"Poor son of a bitch." Dwayne said.

"Asshole had it coming to him." She said quietly.

"But with his neck, did you really-"

"Lets just not talk about it. How about that?"

Even when Bambi fed they still watched her. It was really uncomfortable, but it was 'for her safety'. Not ten minutes later she saw a farmiliar face in the crowd. Mitchell. A smile graced her face when they're eyes met. For a moment he smiled at her, but then turned into a cold glare. Confused, she realized he wasn't even looking at her. But her brother.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"See that guy with the curly black hair and the leather coat?" David said.

It was Mitchell he was glaring at.

"That's the new guy." Paul said.

"New guy?"

" 'S why we went to San Francisco. He relocated from England." Marko added.

"He's a vampire!?"

"He's a rouge." David said darkly.

Bambi panicked eyes flew Mitchell. No, no, there was no way in holy hell that he could be a rouge! A rouge vampire killed for sport, for _fun_, when ever they wanted. Other vampires included. They where often loners, drifting from town to town. They where blood thirsty killers. Bambi didn't think he was one.

"How did you know he is a rouge?" Bambi asked. "Did you ask him? Did he tell you?"

David coughed, he did when he was embarrassed.

"David..."

"He didn't exactly tell me...I just sort of figured it."

She sighed, "Well, I am going to find out."

Bambi jumped off the railing and started to walk towards the Irish vampire. David's arm shot out and latched into hers with a growl. She whimpered at the firm grip.

"Stay away from John Mitchell. He is dangerous. He killed his last girlfriend in cold blood." David growled.

Something told Bambi that he wasn't a rouge. Plus, she never did exactly as told. She retched her arm away from him, "Let him know." David said.

"What?" She said.

"Let him know that your one of us and not to be messed with." This time it was a demand.

She looked at Mitchell with yellow eyes, then they turned blue again. He looked back with black eyes. Bambi moved back to Dwayne wanting to be hidden from him.

_ "No."_ Bambi thought. _"He's not a rouge. And I am going to prove it."_

"Why are his eyes black?" She asked.

"He's a different kind of us."

"Different?"

"He's Irish."

"Just because he's Irish makes his face different than ours?"

Dwayne nodded. "It's the cultural legends."

After they left the Boardwalk Bambi was now transfixed on Mitchell. She was drawn to him.


End file.
